Union Ball Madness!
by DudeItsTheTriforce
Summary: The Union is having a ball to celebrate it's 50th anniversary and both Keith and Sven want to go with Kate, but Kate wants to go with Issac, but doesn't know how to ask him. With help from the little sisters, everything should turn out ok! They hope...
1. Chapter 1

**Heheheheh, I'm a bad child. I didn't do my other stories yet! Ah well, I NEEDED TO DO THIS ONE! I've been playing Shadows of Almia non-stop all day long! Also, I noticed that there wasn't ANY Fics about Kate and Issac! WHAT GIVES? So, I took it upon myself**

**to make one! I got the idea from where I usually get my bright ideas. A very dark room. Anyways, so pairings are as follows: Kate/Issac Rythimi/Keith and Wendy/Sven. I feel Issac and Rythimi aren't really a good couple and as much as I love Keith, I think Kate would be better off with Issac who I find extremely awesome! Also, I just like Sven so I decided to pair him up with Wendy. Ones last thing before we get this story moving: This takes place after the main storyline of the game! Alright, Here we go!**

_**Union Ball Madness!**_

_**Chapter 1: It All Began With a Letter**_

_Kate's POV_

_Dear Kate,_

_I'm sure you know what day is coming up! It's the 50th anniversary of the founding of the Union! We're all very very excited and hope you can attend this special day! The way this little shin-dig will go is that it will be...a formal ball of sorts. Perhaps like what you young people call, a dance or a prom or something like that. So yes, you may take a date along with you! It will be on the roof of the Union building and 8 o'clock in the evening one week from today! Again, we hope you can come and share this with us!_

_-Chair Person Erma_

_**P.S Knowing you Kate, I'm guessing you'd probably like to bring Issac, correct? Hahaha, I'll see you there!**_

Reading that last part made me blush.

"Hey big sis, what'cha readin'?" Emily, my little sister said.

"Oh, just a letter from the Union! Nothing important!" I quickly said.

I definitely don't want Emily to read it. Especially the part about Issac!

"Oh, then I'll throw it out for you!" She said, reaching for the letter.

"No, no, it's fine, I can do it my-HEY!" I yelled as she snatched the letter from my hands.

"GIVE IT BACK EM!" I yelled.

Pachirisu quickly looked up from his bed to see what the commotion was, but quickly went back to sleep.

Emily stopped running and turned around with a huge grin on her face.

"I knew it!" She said.

Damn.

"So how long have you liked him?" She asked.

I suppose I can't hide it from her any longer.

"Since the beginning of Ranger School." I sighed.

"Hehe, you two look cute together!" She giggled.

"Please don't tell Melody!" I begged, "She'd probably tell Issac about it!"

Melody was Issac's little sister who also just happened to be Emily's best friend.

As far as I know, those two tell each other everything, and then Melody reports most of it back to Issac, like Emily reports back to me.

I suppose I should tell you who I am, if you didn't already know.

I'm Kate, a Top Pokemon Ranger in the Almia region. I'm 16, I was born in Fiore, my main partner is Pachirisu, I'm mainly friends with fellow rangers Keith, Wendy, and Sven, top operator Rythimi, and scientist Issac. My family lives in Chicole Village, I was stationed in Vientown way back when, I stopped Team Dim Sun from bringing eternal darkness to the world, and I'm madly in love with my best friend Issac.

And that's about all you need to know!

"Haha, I won't!" Emily said.

She's ten, and I've learned never to trust 10 year old girls with anything...anything at all.

Take for example, my styler...

_Flashback..._

"Hey Emily, Melody, what, did you do with my Styler?" I asked.

"Sis...I'm really sorry..." Emily said.

"We really didn't mean to do it!" Melody said.

"What didn't you mean to do? Where's my styler?" I asked again.

Emily and Melody both pointed to the bathroom.

I quickly ran into the bathroom, only to find my styler at the bottom of the toilet...

_Present Day..._

...But I guess I'll have to trust her this time...

"Soooo, are you gonna ask him?" She asked hopefully.

"I-I'm not sure..."

_Issac's POV_

I had just finished reading the letter I received a moment ago when I got an idea.

I could take Kate to this dance the Union is having!

I then snapped out of my little fantasy world and came back to real life.

No, no, no. There's no way she would go with me. She's probably already going with Keith or Sven or someone like that...

I threw myself on my bed so I could think.

I'm too...different from her...

She's spontaneous, and out going, and adventurous, and such, but me?

I'm just a simple scientist. A bookworm. A geek.

True, I do think I've become a little bit more laid back ever since the thing with Altru was resolved, I've been taking more time off work to spend time with friends and family, but still...they all still say I'm a workaholic...

I don't really thinks she minds, but still, there's absolutely no way she would want to go with me...

"Big brother?" I heard a little girl's voice ask.

"Yes Melody?" I called back.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

I sat up, "Yes, you can."

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"Are you gonna ask Kate to the dance?" She asked quickly.

"What? Whatever gave you that idea?" I said, standing up, stunned.

How did she know?

Was I talking aloud again?

"Well, I know that the big celebration is coming up, and how much you like her so-"

"Who ever said I liked her?" I said.

I was pretty pissed now...how did she find out?

"You did. I your sleep. Emily and I were listening to you sleep talk last night and you were talking about how much you loved Kate." She said innocently.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Yep! We heard you! You were talking so loudly we could hear it from my room!" She said.

"You know you shouldn't have listened! I was probably...drunk or something!" I said quickly.

"Issac, you don't drink." She said bluntly.

Darn it...

"You should so ask her!" Melody said.

"I would but...I'm not really sure how to..." I said quietly.

"You mean you've never asked out a girl before?" Melody asked, sounding quite shocked.

I shook my head in shame...

"Emily and I will give you a special lesson on how to ask her out!" Melody offered.

I'm not really sure if I should let them teach me...I mean they're only 10! How should they know how to ask someone out?

Although, the youth of today does seem to think they have the right to date at age of 5.

"I...I guess it's worth a shot..."I mumbled.

"GREAT! We'll start tomorrow! Ooh this is gonna be so fun!" Melody said.

"Okay, I'm gonna head back to my room now and get some sleep! G'night big brother!" Melody sang as she exited the room.

I could have sworn I heard her mumble something like "Our plan is now in action" or something like that...

Oh brother...

**Well! There's the first chap! Don't worry, I'm gonna be throwing Keith and Sven and everyone else in there soon! I'm gonna try and update every day so I can get this story done, but no promises! Alright, well gotta go! School in the morning unfortunately! Hope you enjoyed and please review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Great Minds Think Alike. (6 Days)**

Keith's POV:

Alright. I can do this.

It's really nothing.

I can easily ask Kate to go to the ball.

I mean. It's not like I haven't done this before.

True, I haven't actually asked her out, but I've asked girls out.

There's no possible way she can turn me down!

I mean, I'll be sure to get to her faster than Sven, and Issac? I bet he's too busy to ask her anyways.

I'll ask her tomorrow. She told me she was going for a walk in Pueltown.

I'm ready.

Rythimi's POV

"Alright, Keith, I really wanted to know if you wanted to go to Union Anniversary Ball with me? I can understand if you don't want to go with me but...Urgh this is never going to work Kate!" I whined.

"Rythimi, don't worry! You'll do fine! I'm sure he'll say yes!" Kate said.

But I know he wouldn't say yes...

He likes Kate...not me...

He told me the other day, that he was planning on asking her to the ball...

I mean, who wouldn't want to ask Kate? She's the hero of Almia, she's funny, she's smart, she's great at everything she does...I'm just an Operator.

But I need to at least try! And who knows! Maybe he'll say yes!

I'll ask him tomorrow! He's probably going to be wandering around Pueltown looking for Molly!

Issac's POV

"Alright Issac, now let's practice!" Melody said.

I nodded my head and began to read the dialogue that had been given to me, "Hey Molly, what's up?"

"Oh hey Issac! Not much! What about you?" Emily read, as she was pretending to be Kate.

"Oh not much...So are you going to the Union Dance with anybody?"

"Oh, umm, no, what about you?"

"Well, I wanted to ask someone, but I don't know if they'll say yes..."

"Oh...who?

"Well...UGH! I can't do this!" I yelled.

"Issac, you were getting there! You just need a bit more practice!" Melody said, placing a hand on my back.

"It's no use..." I said.

Why would she say yes to me?

"Issac." Emily said.

I stayed silent.

"She's going to say yes. I know she is." Emily said.

I quickly looked up.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Dude. I'm her sister. I know these things. Plus, I just know." Emily said.

"Are you-"

"YES! NOW HAVE THE CONFIDENCE TO GO ASK HER OUT! ARE YOU A MAN OR NOT?" Emily shouted.

"You're right! I'm gonna ask her!" I said jumping up.

"That's the spirit!" Melody said, also jumping up.

"I'll ask her tomorrow! During her walk through Pueltown!" I said.

I was excited! I couldn't wait now! I can do this!

**And that people, is the chapter! Sorry if it sucked! I promise, the next one will be better! Sorry I haven't been able to update lately! Drama Club for this year has just come to a close, do I'll have more time for updates and such. Also, some of you may be wondering how everyone knows about Kate's walk through Pueltown? Well my friends, that is the power of Facebook. Haha, anyways, I hear an Caramel Sundae calling my name, so I'll talk to you later!**

**BTW: I PROMISE TO UPDATE WITHIN THIS WEEK! IF I DON'T YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SHOOT ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while! I've been super busy, but I've gotten back into the swing of updating! So here, my lovely readers, is chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3: Disappointment for All**

Kate's POV

Ah, how I love my daily walks around Pueltown!

I hadn't been able to go one in a while due to crappy weather...

Today is also the day I was planning to ask Issac out to the dance!

Rythimi went to go find Keith and I just walked around the town, hoping that he would show up just anywhere.

Suddenly Sven came up to me.

"Hey Kate! Long time no talk!" Sven said.

"Yeah! We haven't been on a mission together in ages! So what's up?" I asked.

"Oh not much! Hey I have a question to ask you." He said a bit shyly.

"Oh? And what's that?" I questioned. Please, please, please not be him asking me to the dance! Sven is another good friend of mine and if I have to turn him down, it might ruin our friendship!

"Well...You know the Union Dance is coming up..." He began.

I nodded my head slowly.

Oh crap crap crap crap CRAP!

"Well...do you think I should ask Wendy to be my date?" Sven finished.

Crap crap crap cra- wait what?

I began shaking my head excitedly.

FINALLY! YAY!

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" I said jumping up and down hugging him.

"Haha, I was hoping you'd say that! I've liked her ever since we were both Top Rangers." He explained.

This was perfect! Both of my friends would be happy! Wendy also really really liked Sven!

"When are you gonna ask her?" I asked, still excited.

"I was hoping in a little bit!" Sven said as a large grin appeared on his face.

"I'm so happy for you! She's gonna say yes! I just know it!" I said.

"And how do you know?" Sven asked curiously.

"Oh, I just know!" I said slyly.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for her! Tell you how it goes later!" Sven said as he began walking off.

"Okay! Bye! And Good luck!" I shouted after him.

This is going to be a great day!

Issac's POV

Today is the worst day of my life...

Just as I was about to ask out the girl of my dreams, I find out she's going with Sven...

Stupid Sven...

Okay, she never actually told me, but right before I was going to ask her, I saw her shaking her head up and down excitedly while talking to Sven, then she hugged him...

What else am I supposed to expect?

Maybe I'm just paranoid, maybe it was nothing at all...

But I know what I saw...

That wasn't a friendly embrace...

That was a loving one...

My life is ruined...

Rythimi's POV

"Hey Keith!" I said cheerfully as I walked up to my long term crush.

I was ready for today!

I know I can do it!

"Oh hey Rythimi! Why so excited?" He asked.

We were standing behind a building, the Ranger Base to be exact.

"Well..." I began.

_It's now or never_. I told myself.

"Keith, do you want to go to the Union Ball with me?" I asked a bit quieter then I intended.

His expression changed from happy to sad.

"I-I'm sorry Rythimi...But you know how much I like Kate...And...I'm pretty sure she's gonna say yes...this is my chance with her. Please understand...I never knew-"

I stopped him there, "I-it's fine...I just wanted to know if you wanted to go as friends. Not anything like that...I'll catch you later..." I said turning away.

"Rythimi..." Keith said.

I just kept walking.

I wanted to tell him that Kate wouldn't say yes and that she'd only say yes to Issac and that I was the one for him...not Kate...

I hold no grudge at all against Kate...

I blame it all on myself...

The tears that fell blurred my vision as I walked blindly through town.

While walking, I bumped into another crying figure.

"I-Issac?" I managed to get out through tears.

"Oh...Hey Rythimi..." He mumbled, keeping his head low.

I wiped my tears and put an arm around my friend.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh...no-nothing...just nothing...nothing at all..." Issac then wiped his eyes.

"Wanna take a walk?" I offered.

He slowly nodded his head and we walked to Altru Park.

Keith's POV

I felt so bad for letting Rythimi down...

But she said that she only wanted to go as friends...

Ah! There's Kate! Now's my chance to-

"Hey Keith..." I heard from behind me.

I spun around quickly to see that Wendy was standing behind me with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong Wendy?" I asked.

"I just found out that Kate and Sven are going to the dance together..." Wendy said sadly.

"Aww, Wendy, I'm so-Wait did you say Kate and Sven?" I asked quickly.

Please say no, please say no, please say no-

"Yes..." She said.

I sighed.

I guess she doesn't like me after all...

"Don't worry...I'm disappointed in the matter too..." I said, matching her sad tone.

"Oh yeah...I forgot you liked Kate...I'm sorry too..." She said.

"It's alright...Hey seeing as how we're both disappointed, you wanna go together? Ya know as friends?" I offered.

She smiled, "That would make me feel better. You're a good friend Keith."

"Haha, I know." We both laughed.

Even thoughmy heart was crushed, I'd still get to have a good time with a good friend.

Kate's POV

_(Later that night)_

I couldn't find Issac at all today...

I searched all over the place and no sign of him...

In fact the only friend I saw today was Sven...

I'll text Rythimi and see what Keith said.

**K: Heyy How did it go?**

**R: Oh...it didn't...But Kate...you're gonna hate me for this...**

**K: What's wrong?**

**R: I'm going with Issac to the dance...**

Wha-what?

**K: What?**

**R: Well seeing as how you're going with Sven and Keith is going with Wendy and he was depressed I'm just going with him as a friend...**

**K: I'm not going with Sven!**

**R: Well that's what everyone is saying...**

I started to cry then...

Who started spreading that rumor?

Thankfully neither of my parents were home so they couldn't hear me ball my eyes out.

**K: Did you hear the rumor that we were going out?**

**S: Yeah...I have no idea how that happened though...**

**K: Well...looks like both of our dream dates aren't gonna happen...**

**S: Do you wanna go just as friends?**

**K: Sure...**

I was still crying...harder then before...

It was only a little bit of time before I cried myself to sleep.

Emily's POV

"Well that didn't work..." I whispered to Melody as soon as I was sure that Kate was asleep.

"No it didn't...What did we get ourselves into?" Melody whispered back, also with small tears forming in her eyes.

"What did we get them into..."

**Well, that's it for now! I'm sorry that that was a sad chapter, but it's a necessity! The next one will be a bit more happier! Well, goodbye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M BAAAACK! Did ya miss me? Anyways, we only have about 3 more chappys before it's over! What will happen with everyone's dates all screwed up? **

**Chapter 4: We Got Trouble Here at the Ranger Base!**

Kate's POV

Well, I'm ready for the worst night of my life!

I mean, it's okay that I'm going with Sven, because he's my friend and all, but he's not what I expected...

It's not what he expected either...

"UGH!" I groaned loudly, swinging my fist down so it my dresser.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" I said afterwards.

Yeah...Tonight's gonna suck...

Issac's POV

I had just arrived at the Union when I saw Kate, looking more stunning then ever...

Why did this have to happen?

Rythimi saw me looking at her, and gave a soft smile.

"She looks gorgeous today...I can see why you and...him...like her so much..." She mumbled quietly.

Kate was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees with ruffles at the bottom and around the straps, red heels, and her brown hair (which had grown out quite long) was down with a red hair clip to keep parts of her bangs in place.

But turning back to my depressed friend I know how she feels...

Not being able to have something you desire...

Okay so desires a little strong, but something, or someone in this case, that you really want...

I shook it off. gave her a smile and looped my arm around hers, "Even if we're not with our crushes, we can still have fun as friends!"

She put on a big smile and nodded her head.

I then caught Kate looking at me.

I gave her a smile congratulatory for being with the guy she REALLY wants.

If I really love her, if she's happy with Sven, then I'm happy too.

I pulled Rythimi to the door, handed the doorman our invites and proceeded inside where we decided to mingle.

Perhaps that and some dancing will put Kate out of my mind...

Kate's POV

Why?

Why does Issac have to look so handsome?

I couldn't help but stare, but all the while feeling guilty about Sven, who was looking rather dashing himself.

But then again, he was staring at Wendy so I guess I shouldn't feel too bad...

But still...

When Keith and Wendy disappeared inside with Issac and Rythimi following behind, Sven and then followed.

I spotted Chairperson Erma dancing with Prof. Hastings and they both turned to look at me with a worried and confused look on their face.

Were they wondering why I wasn't with Issac?

Ugh...

And there's Keith and Wendy...

And Rythimi and Issac...

And Melody and Emily...

And Murph...

And Ice...

WAIT WHAT?

"Sven! I think that's Ice from Team Dim Sun over there!" I whispered rapidly.

"Wha-what?" Sven rapidly whispered back.

"We need to tell someone! And fast!" I whispered.

We quickly and quietly snuck over to Keith and Wendy and alerted them. They both looked at each other, then at us.

"What should we do?" Keith asked.

We all shrugged.

"What's going on?" Rythimi said as her a Issac walked over.

Issac looked rather uncomfortable being there, but then again, I wouldn't blame him.

"Shhh...That's Ice over there..." Wendy said quietly.

"What?" Issac exclaimed.

We all silenced him.

"Yeah..what's he doing here is the question..." Keith said.

"We have to alert Hastings and Erma." I said.

We devised a plan that two of us would dance over there and tell them while another pair looks for our stylers, while another attempts to get a closer look to see if it's really Ice.

Well guess who got paired up to dance with Issac over to Erma and the Prof...

Yep...

Well this is going to be awkward...

Keith's POV

Rythimi and I attempted to hide behind people close to him to see if it was really him and no luck...

They kept moving...

This is going to be harder then I thought.

Especially because of Rythimi being here, which makes this very, very awkward...

"Rythimi...I-I'm really sorry...you know that right?" I mumbled while we were still trying to spy.

"I know.. but forget about it! I mean...well yeah...I'm guessing you found out about Kate and Issac right?" She asked in a just a quiet voice as me.

"Yeah...I think I've always known...But hey, we all gotta move on right?" I said back with a grin.

"Yeah, we do." She said returning a smile.

It was just then that I realized how...pretty Rythimi was...

She was wearing a pretty white dress with little purple accents.

I mean, she was pretty before without the dress but...

I really shouldn't have turned her down...

I think I've also always known that I really felt for Rythimi, and not Kate...

She'll never give me a second chance though...

I'll worry about that another time though! Right now, we gotta get down to business!

When finally got close enough to him, we found that it IS Ice and gave the signal to Kate and Issac who were awkwardly dancing towards the elders.

Ya know, they do make a cute couple!

Wendy's POV

As Sven and I were on our hunt for the stylers, he brought up and interesting question.

"Are you happy with Keith?"

I just stared at him for a minute.

"No. We're just together as friends...Are you happy with Kate?" I asked back.

"I love Kate," He said, "But in that little sister way. We just went as friends too."

I sighed a sigh of relief.

So they weren't together!

"But I do still love someone...more dearly then anyone else..." He said.

Fantastic...he's in love...

He stepped closer to me, "I know I can be a flirt Wendy but...I like you-no, I love you. Will you please-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

I swear...It was amazing...

When we pulled away, we smiled at each other and laughed.

Then he picked me up bridal style and said, "Well little darling, let's look for those stylers!"

Kate's POV

Oh god...

This night has gone from terrible, to worse...

Issac and I haven't even said one word to each other since we were paired up and it's just been...well what do you expect?

Awkward.

We were halfway to Erma and the Prof. When Keith gave us the signal.

So it really was Ice...

What the hell is he doing here?

It was also then when Issac finally said something...

"So besides this, how has your evening been?"

"Well, decent I suppose..." I said, refusing to look at him.

"Why only decent? I mean you were with Sven and-"

"I don't like Sven. I have no idea who started that rumor, but I really truly don't." I said quickly.

"Oh...Molly I'm sorry then...I saw you nod your head excitedly and hug him so I assumed...Oh god, I'm so sorry..." He said quietly.

I then stopped him from dancing and grabbed his shoulders, "It's not your fault. I was a misconception, that's all!" I said, "He asked me if he thought asking Wendy to the dance was a good idea and I was so happy for my two friends, I couldn't help but hug Sven!"

"Oh! That explains it! Erm...then who were you originally planning to come with...?" Issac asked, blushing at the last part.

I'M GOING TO TELL HIM!

"Well, I was planning to ask-"

"Hello dearest Kate, long time no see."

**AND I END HERE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? STAY TUNED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone, here it is! Also, please tell me if I call Kate Molly because that annoys the crap out of me and I' not sure why I do it! Probably because of my other story maybe, idk, but ANYWAYS!**

**Chapter 5: Captive**

Kate's POV

"Ice, what are you doing here?" I asked, breaking away from his grasp.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to bring back Team Dim Sun! But first I need to take down the Ranger Base, and what better night to do it then the night where all of the rangers gather together to celebrate this pathetic group?" Ice said, followed by a hair flip.

"If it's so pathetic then why did we bring down Team Dim Sun the first time?" Issac retorted.

"We were unprepared then, under the lead of an amateur. We've learned from our mistakes. But we need the help of one person to make our dreams come true. And that person is you Kate." Ice said, staring directly into my eyes.

"Wh-why me?" I stuttered.

"Because we need Darkrai, and Darkrai trusts you. Then it can be brought into our trap." Ice said, grabbing my hand yet again.

Issac grabbed onto my other hand and tried to pull me towards him, but due to Ice being much stronger then Issac, he pulled me full towards him, took me into his arms.

"This should hold you off for a while." Ice smirked and continued to summon enraged Pokemon.

There were screams and people were running all over the place.

"Hold on dearest!" Ice said as he whisked me out of the Union by hitting a button, revealing a jet pack. He then flew us off the open roof and took me to an empty mansion in the middle of nowhere.

As we got there he took me to a fabulous room that looked as if it hadn't been touch in a hundred years, furbished in late 19th century furniture, it was fantastic, but why is he putting me in here?

"Well dear Kate, here you are in your new home! I do hope you enjoy it, as unless you decide to cooperate, you'll be spending all of your time in here." He said, seeming to be interested in the room's architecture.

I stayed silent. What does he mean?

As if he read my thoughts, he quickly turned to me, "You know Kate, I've always had a strong attraction to you," He started to walk towards me, "If you promised to love me and be mine, I might consider going easy on your little friends in my new Almia."

"You're insane Ice." I simply said.

"Oh am I, Kate? Just think, an entire world shrouded in darkness, under my control. Under our control. Wouldn't that just be wonderful? We can rule it together!" He said getting extremely close to my face. He reduced his voice to a whisper, "Our world..."

He leaned in so he could kiss me. As much as I fought, he still tried.

It resulted in him pinning me to the bed and looming over me.

"Come on Kate! I know you want to kiss me!" He yelled.

He then pressed himself down to me and he kissed me hard.

I continued to fight and some how found the way to push him off of me.

"I would never join you, you perv!" I yelled.

He fixed his now messy hair and shrugged as if nothing happened, "Fine. Then I guess you lost your chance! You'll change your mind when you see your friends suffering!"

He then walked out the room and locked the door behind him.

I wanted to cry, but I knew I couldn't.

I had to find a way out of here.

**There we have it! Sorry for it's short length but the next one will be really, really long! I believe there's going to be that next chapter and then an epilogue and it'll be done! Wowzaa! Anyways, I already have the other chapter written, but I'm gonna post it tomorrow to draw tension! Mwaahahahahahaha! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Here We Go, Saving Almia, Yet Again!**

Issac's POV

I watched as Ice whisked Kate up and out of the Union.

I can't believe I couldn't save her...

I really am just a useless scientist...

I then remembered that before Ice left he had sent out very agitated Pokemon.

I looked around to see that Rangers were capturing them, others were spazzing out, and others just stood there as if nothing had happened.

My eyes moved over to Melody where she was being attacked by a Pokemon...

Wait what?

"MELODY!" I yelled as ran to grab her away from the Pokemon.

"Issac! It's okay! I was making friends with the Espeon!" Melody said cheerfully.

I looked over to see a happy little Espeon, patiently waiting for it's playmate to return.

I sighed and set Melody down so she could get back to her play time.

By now, the Union had settled down a bit, but people were worried about Kate.

I scanned the room for my friends, but when I found them, they weren't wearing what they were before. They were all in their Ranger uniforms (with the exception of Rythimi, who was in her Operator outfit.)

Keith chucked a bag at me, "Get changed. We're going to go get Kate."

I nodded and went into the backroom to get changed.

Kate's POV

I had paced around the large room I was held up in for about 10 minutes until I got an idea.

I quickly pulled out my styler from my pocket and went to the messaging feature. Unfortunately, I had no service to send a message or call anyone, so I went to my last resort.

I went to the homing feature and hit broadcast to send my location to Rythimi. Somehow, the homing feature always works, yet the others don't...

Weird...

But anyways, hopefully the others will get the message and find me...

Or else I'm not sure what else to do...

Rythimi's POV

As soon as Issac came out from the back, my Operator styler started beeping.

I flipped it open to find that the homing device from Kate's styler was trying to contact mine.

"Hey guys! I know where Kate is!" I said,

Everyone quickly rushed over and crowded around the styler.

After a few seconds, we began to devise a plan.

"Alright, Sven, Keith, Issac, and I will storm the front of the castle while Rythimi, you go around back to where Kate is and break her out, Then both of you will come back around to the front and join us. Then we'll find Ice and face him." Wendy said.

We nodded and hopped on the Staraptors waiting outside.

I was riding by myself so I could get around to Kate, but seeing as how I had never flown by Staraptor by me flying it, I was a bit freaked out.

"Are you okay Rythimi?" Said a voice from behind me.

I spun around to see it was Keith with a small grin on his face.

"Oh haha, yeah! I'm fine! Absolutely...*gulp* fine!" I said nervously.

Keith came up hugged me saying it was going to be alright.

I was blushing so I hard, I was probably redder than a fire truck, and those things are pretty red!

When he pulled away, he was also blushing, maybe even harder than me!

"Hey Rythimi, before we go I wanted to say-"

"Come on you two! We don't have time for this!" Issac yelled.

"I'll tell you later..." Keith whispered, before turning to go back to his Staraptor and an impatient Issac.

Although I can't really blame him, he's obviously worried to death about Kate and we all are.

If anything happened to my bestfriend, I will kill that son of a-

"RYTHIMI!" Issac yelled.

I huffed and got on the Staraptor.

Kate, please be okay...

Kate's POV

About 15 minutes after sending out the homing signal thing, I heard a tapping on my dark window.

I quickly walked over to it and opened it.

Suddenly a Staraptor flew through my window.

"Kate!" Rythimi yelled.

I ran over and hugged her.

"The homing beacon worked then?" I asked after the hug.

"Yep, but hurry, go put this on, we have to go meet the others on the first floor." Rythimi said, handing me a bag with my ranger uniform in it.

"Okay!" I said and went to go change in the bathroom that was in my room.

I came out to see Rythimi blushing and smiling to herself.

"What's with the smiles Ryth?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

She told me about how Keith hugged her and how good it made her feel.

"I think he's starting to realize that he likes you." I said.

"Ha, yeah right. He's probably just trying to make-up for turning me down for the ball..." She said quietly, but quickly changed her tone, "We need to get downstairs and help though! They can't defeat Ice on their own!"

I nodded and jumped on Staraptor.

Here we go again...

**Alright, sorry it's a few days late. This week has been really hectic. Mostly because of my Aunt passing away and make-up work from last week and such. Also I'm sorry this one isn't as long as I promised it to be, I decided to split this one because the other part that I wrote of this chapter didn't really fit in, so it's going in the next one. Cookie goes to whoever can tell me how many times I said "I nodded-" In this chapter! Alright bye everyone!(=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Nearing the Final Battle**

Kate's POV

Rythimi and I swept down to the front of the castle and met up with the rest of the group.

I noticed that Wendy and Sven were holding hands.

They seriously make the cutest couple ever.

The must have noticed I was staring because they both had faces like a newly ripened tomato.

Keith brought us to attention and explained the plan to me.

We're storming the castle.

And we're going to take down Ice and whatever else is inside of it.

We all nodded in agreement, except Issac, who was looking rather nervous...

While Keith was discussing other strategies to everyone else, I nudged Issac and asked what's wrong.

"I don't even know why I'm here...I mean, I can't really do anything, I'm just a worthless scientist..." He said sadly, staring down at his shoes.

I brought my hands to his face and tilted his head upward.

"You'll do great!" I said, "Issac, you always help. What you do may not seem big at first, but in the end, it really makes a difference!"

He gave me a smile and put his hand on top of mine and laced his fingers around mine.

This is it...I'm going to tell him...or...show him...how I feel...

Just as I was about to lean my head towards his, Rythimi grabbed our arms and dragged us to the huge front doors of Ice's castle, giving us apologetic looks the entire way.

"On the count of 3, we break in," Keith started, "1..."

"2..." Half of us said.

"3!" We all shouted as we rammed into the giant double doors or the centuries old castle.

We broke down the door with little work, only to be ambushed by grunts and the captured Pokemon.

Some of the captures were easy, some were hard, but we managed to capture most of them.

The only problem is, we needed to move on but if we all go, we'll have 3 dozen grunts following us up those steps.

Why we're going up?

Well, most villains do their evil plotting on the top of a building or something, so it's this only logical choice!

I made my way to Wendy somehow, only to have her push me towards the staircase and pointing to her and Sven.

They were going to stay behind.

Keith, Rythimi and Issac got the message too, nodded at me, and started towards the stairs.

We managed to slip by unnoticed, only to find another trap.

Moving platforms...

The platforms swirled along the outside of the largest tower of the castle and then led to a still platform, which led to a staircase.

We all braced ourselves and began to jump from platform to platform.

I made it across first, followed by Keith, then Rythimi, and finally Issac.

"Well that was easier then I expected!" Keith said a tad too loudly.

Just as he said that, a huge electric fence was placed between the two sets of friends, Keith and Rythimi on one side, Issac and I on the other.

"Kate, Issac. You two go along, Rythimi and I will find some way through!"

I looked at Issac, then back at Keith and Rythimi and nodded.

Issac and I headed up the staircase, knowing we were only a few minutes from Ice...

Keith's POV

I watched Kate and Issac go to defeat Ice.

Man, I wish I could join the fight!

But Rythimi and I need to find a way out, or at least back.

"So Ryth, how are we gonna get ourselves out of this one?" I ask, still having my back turned to her.

…

No response.

"Ryth?" I ask spinning my head around.

Where did she go?

I then spied two hands gripping onto the edge of the platform...

"RYTHIMI!" I yelled as I ran to the spot with the hands.

As expected, there she was dangling from the edge of the platform, hanging on for dear life.

I quickly grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up.

I was hugging her tightly, making sure nothing more happened to her.

She stopped shuddering and looked up at me with those blue eyes.

Suddenly it felt as if a fire had just been ignited in my heart.

It really was Rythimi all along who made me feel all giddy inside.

She gave me a confused look.

"You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..."I breathed, before closing my eyes and leaning my head towards her's.

She quickly wrapped her arms around neck and jumped up and kissed me.

I think I just died...

Rythimi's POV

Yes.

Yes!

YES!

Finally, what I've been dreaming of for years is finally coming true!

I'm finally kissing Keith!

I was so happy I nearly knocked him over!

But I don't care!

The kiss was soft and sweet for a while, but got a little rough from the excitement of both of us.

We both pulled away and stared at each other with huge grins.

"AWW! LOOK AT THE LOVE BIRDS!" I heard Sven's voice say from above.

Wendy and him were on a Staraptor about ten feet above us.

"Well don't just stand there, get ready to jump! We've got a battle to fight!" Wendy said.

I looked at Keith and smiled.

He smiled back and grabbed my hand, getting ready for the jump.

In a few seconds, we were on a Staraptor and flying towards the top of the tower.

Kate, we're on our way!

**Meh, Sorry to end it off here guys! But I kind of want to be able to make the chapter really intense, and I'm having a little bit of writers block, and I'm tired...But yeah, so...yeah...not much to say, but bye! And see you next chapter! =DD**


	8. Chapter 8

**My God. So long ago. I'm not sure if any of you would care to hear what happens at the end, but I'm going to finish it. Right. Now. (And yeah, I changed my username, still a FinnLuver8o0 story, just I renamed my profile. Come at me.)**

**Chapter 8: It's The Final Countdown!  
**

Kate's POV

Issac and I finally climbed all the way up to the top of the castle to find a huge glass dome with electricity pouring out of it.

Standing in front of it, cackling evilly was Ice.

"Did you really think that just by escaping your tower, you could defeat me and all of my glory now? Your friends are all trapped somehow and all you have with you is that lousy scientist! What's he going to do? run some tests on how much electricity was used to power this dome? Ha!"

I looked over to Issac, who although seemed hurt by Ice's words, was fuming with anger, "Now you listen here! Being smart is not geeky, or lousy or any of that stuff! Physical power is nothing when you don't have any mind power!"

Ice just laughed and turned his attention to me, "Darkrai knows you're in trouble my dear. He's going to come and "help you". Ha, no one can help you now.. Except for me."

"It's isn't too late Kate," He continued coming up to me to caress my face, "You can still be mine!"

I slapped his hand away as to tell him my decision. He then looked at Issac and back to me.

"Oh I see! You're in love with the nerd!" He shouted. Even though it was Ice, I couldn't resist to blush.

"Oh don't deny it beautiful," Ice said, tilting my chin upwards.

"Well let's see how you react when I do this to your boyfriend!" And with a snap of his fingers, Issac was pinned up against the wall by some magnetic rings combined in the middle with a lock.

"Agh! Let me go!" Issac yelled, but Ice just laughed.

"You know, I think I'll hurt him a bit more!" He said, grabbing my face and kissing me passionately.

Issac was furious. He squirmed and fought and yelled, and yet no prevail.

"Mwahaha! Now Kate, into your prison you go!" Ice said, pushing me into the big glass dome.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, pounding my fists on the dome, only to get electrocuted.

Then all of a sudden, Keith, Rythimi, Sven, and Wendy swoop down on the Staraptors.

For a second, there was a glimmer of hope.

And then they got captured too.

We're doomed.

Issac's POV

I can't believe that douche just kissed _**MY **_ Kate!

Well she's not mine...

Not yet...

And what's worse, all of us are now trapped here, and if what Ice says is true, then Darkrai is on his way to save Kate.

That douche.

I looked down at the lock that was keeping me against the wall.

"Hmm, this reminds me of a puzzle..." I said quietly to myself.

But no time to be Layton-Esque! I know what to do! It's a sliding puzzle to get the ball in the hole.

Just being able to get my hands close enough to the puzzle, I solve it in record time, freeing myself from the contraption.

Just as I was about to free Rythimi from her's as well, I see a dark entity coming this way.

"Oh no..." I say.

Darkrai. We're too late...

"Oh Darkrai!" Ice shouts, not even noticing I'm free, "Look, I have your precious little friend trapped in this dome! What are you going to do about it?"

Darkrai charges with full speed into the dome to where Kate is.

Now both of them are trapped.

Darkrai then begins to shoot rays of dark energy into the walls of the dome, only to have the effect of passing through the dome and to the outside world.

"Calm down Darkrai!" Kate shouts, but Darkrai refuses to listen.

Oh god, I need to do something...

Then I notice the power box powering the dome.

Hmm...maybe I can be useful...

I creep over to the box to see how it works.

There's no way to turn it off!

But...I could over power it...

"*Sigh* Here goes nothing..." I say and turn all the knobs on high.

Soon enough, too much power is being fed to the dome and is about to explode.

Seeing this, Darkrai stops and grabs Kate where the just sink into the shadows.

I ran to the other four, quickly freed them and ran to the safest place, being the corner.

"YES! FINALLY MY PLANS AREN'T FAILING! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wai-wait what's going on?" Ice shouts before the dome explodes.

"I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN! **Ding!**" Yells Ice as he flies to somewhere unknown.

After the explosion ends, I jump up and run to where Kate and Darkrai disappeared.

Their shadows aren't even there...

Did the explosion...

Did it kill them?

Thinking the worst, I begin to cry until someone taps my on my shoulder.

"Why hello there, new hero of Almia, may I ask why you're crying?"

Oh.

My.

Goodness.

Graphics.

I spin around and there she is, the love of my life, beaming at me with her bright big eyes.

Now crying tears of joy, I hug her, pick her up and spin her around, and kiss the top of her head multiple times.

Realizing what I'm doing, I nearly drop her.

"Hey!" She shouts, still laughing.

"I thought I lost you!" I say, tears still rolling off of my cheeks.

She gives me another big smile before whispering into my ear "I'd never leave you".

I couldn't help my face from getting red, and just as I was about to finally kiss her...

Keith interrupts saying that Darkrai is leaving, and we should too.

Damn that Keith!

Damn him!

We all say goodbye to Darkrai (with Kate's being the longest of them all), and he goes back to wherever Darkrai's go in their spare time.

And now, it's time for us to go.

Kate and I hop on the same Staraptor and fly off back to the Union.

_Back at the Union..._

Kate's POV

Once back at the Union, Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma come to greet us and tell us all that we saved Almia, yet again.

"To be honest, it was mostly Issac!" Keith said.

"Yeah! Without him, we would've never had escaped the explosion!" Wendy added.

"If it wasn't Issac, there would've been no explosion! Poor ole' Almia would've been as good as gone!" Sven continued.

While my friends continued to say how great Issac was, I grabbed his hand and we left the group and went outside.

Once alone, I asked, "So how does it feel to be the new hero of Almia?"

He sighed, "I honestly don't think of myself to be a hero. All I did was do what I do best. I didn't really think it would have any effect!"

"You're definitely my hero." I said as my fingers intertwined with his.

I turned to face him and he did the same.

As our faces got closer together he asked, "So was Ice right?"

"About what?"

"About you being in love with a lousy nerd?" He said, smiling.

"What do you think?" I smiled before kissing him.

**Whoah. I'm done. Holy shittake mushrooms. That definitely was not my best ending chapter ever, but it's better then leaving it unfinished! Now if only I could apply that to my other stories...ANYWAYS! I got inspiration for writing this chapter from a song from the CD-i Game Link: Face of Evil. I know. Shoot me. But the song is too damn catchy! (It's Firestone Lake for anyone who's wondering.) But thank you people who actually decided to read the rest of this story, or even give it a chance in the first place and I know it's been since July of last year since I wrote anything for this, but please forgive me. Anyways, tha-tha-tha-tha-that's all folks! **


End file.
